Iuchi Karasu
Iuchi Karasu, called the Doomseeker, was a Unicorn Clan shugenja. Karasu succeeded Iuchi Daiyu as Iuchi Daimyo. Travels In holding with Shinjo's belief that one must travel beyond the physical barriers of the world into the unknown, Karasu traveled through much of Rokugan. It was shortly after his gempukku that Karasu packed his belongings into his saddlebag and journeyed across the Empire, writing letters home at each stop. Karasu journeyed through the lands of the Dragon, Crane, Phoenix, the Shinomen Mori and finally the lands of the Crab Clan. Way of the Unicorn, p. 72 From the Crab Karasu heard tales of the Shadowlands. The horror described to him only intruigued him further, and Karasu struck out on his own into the Shadowlands. Crab scouts found Karasu badly wounded several months later. Karasu's body was floating on a log that had drifted from the South. It was not known how far Karasu traveled into the Shadowlands, but it was rumored that he made it all the way to the Festering Pit and was tortured by Moto Tsume. Legions, Part VII Tsume took delight in tormenting Karasu, both with physical torture as well as twisted illusions to rattle the shugenja's mind, hoping to transform him into a willing servant of darkness. The Legion of the Dead: The Doomseeker Karasu was terribly disfigured and his eyes glowed red for the rest of his life. Way of the Unicorn, pp. 72-73 Doomseeker Somehow Karasu survived his ordeal and escaped, and he was attended to by Kuni Yori, who healed the young man and befriended him. Around 1120, Yori set Karasu up to marry his cousin, Kuni Hiruko, with whom Karasu had two children: Iuchi Yue and Iuchi Ietsuna. Way of the Unicorn p.73 Yori also gave Karasu a Doomseeker's mask. Karasu then became a Doomseeker, seeking a way to destroy Moto Tsume. Clan Wars Karasu found himself at the side of Otaku Kamoko. Together they began a campaign to save the Brotherhood of Shinsei from Yogo Junzo, fighting to stop the undead hordes from destroying the Empire's most holy sites. The Legion of the Dead: Unicorn Thunder Day of Thunder During the Second Day of Thunder in 1128 Karasu was beside Otaku Kamoko when the Thunder fought Yogo Junzo and was killed. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 43 Black Scroll Karasu found the Black Scroll The Wasting Disease in the Yogo Junzo's remains. He retrieved the scroll and kept it in Shiro Iuchi. Jade Championship Karasu was a contender to the position of Jade Champion. He lost to Kitsu Okura in the Test of the Jade Champion in 1131. The Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game, Third Edition, p. 22 Hidden Emperor Karasu met Kamoko again. She had abandoned her duties as Unicorn to seek her mother's murderer, Matsu Agetoki. Karasu told her about the mysterious Kolat. Moto Tsume Around 1132 Moto Tsume was raiding again, and sieged the stroghold who was defended by Karasu. Low Morale (Honor Bound flavor) Yori followed the Dark Moto deep in the Shadowlands, until the Troll city of Volturnum. From there Karasu saw the incoming of the Otaku Daimyo, Otaku Kamoko, and the traitor Shahai. Kamoko passed unharmed between the ranks of the Dark Moto and saw her mother spirit, beside Adorai's Gate. Shahai offered her the Burning Words, a tainted Unicorn contract with Fu Leng, but Kamoko initially refused and finally accepted becoming the Dark Moto leader. She immediately struck down Shahai, being cheered by his new Dark army. The Unicorn had no Otaku Daimyo. Clan Letter to the Unicorn #11 (Imperial Herald v3 #3) Imprisoned Karasu and Yori eventually became nemeses when Karasu realized Yori's true nature, and the Doomseeker began the haunting. Shadowlands Marsh (Dark Journey Home flavor) In 1133 during the march to Volturnum Iuchi Karasu confronted Kuni Yori. Only by sacrificing his life in a magical ritual was he able to help contain Yori, sealing both their souls in a mystical Naga Pearl. With the aid of Oseuth, the reincarnated Warrior of the Pale Eye, Karasu drew both himself and Yori into the magical pearl, stopping Yori's plans. Hidden Emperor, p. 80 Shi-Khan Wastelands (Fire and Shadow flavor) Capturing the Soul (Fire and Shadow flavor). The pearl eventually found its way into the hands of the Phoenix, who stored it in the temples of Gisei Toshi. Released Iuchiban's rampage through Gisei Toshi freed both Karasu and Yori in 1165. After Death Karasu joined the Legion of the Dead fighting against the Legion of Blood, led by none other than Kuni Yori. External Links * Iuchi Karasu (Imperial) * Iuchi Karasu Exp (Time of the Void) * Iuchi Karasu Exp2 (Hidden Emperor 5) Category:Unicorn Clan Leaders